happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Bat Man
'''Super Bat Man '''is an episode of HTFF. Plot Gloomy prepares to watch his favorite superhero show, only to find out that it has been cancelled. Not taking this well, Gloomy fills up his bathtub and throws his TV in the water, along with several other electrical objects, before jumping in himself. He nearly causes a power outage but miraculously survives with only shocked hair. As he steps out of the bathroom, he realizes he is somehow levitating above ground. He gets angry and unintentionally destroys his tub with laser vision. He seems somewhat astounded by the superpowers he received from the shock. Suddenly he hears a cry for help. So he zooms into the air and flies with super speed, without using his wings. Paws is shown with one of her shoelaces stuck to a railroad track, and a train is headed straight for her. The conductor, Lumpy, is too busy playing with a toy train to watch his path. Gloomy arrives and immediately thinks of getting himself ran over. He stands in the middle of the track awaiting death. However, the train collapses upon hitting him, killing Lumpy and various passengers such as Giggles, Cuddles and Nutty. Paws manages to free herself and thanks Gloomy for saving her life. At a gas station, Buck and Chuck get their car stolen by Lifty and Shifty. Gloomy quickly responds to their calls. But rather than chase the thieves, he decides to drink gasoline and then swallow a lit match, expecting to be blown to pieces. Instead the unexpected happens; he breaks wind in an explosive, fiery fashion, burning Buck and Chuck to a crisp as well as leaving a rancid odor in the air. Gloomy is ready to give up, when he hears evil laughter coming from the mountains. He soon tracks down Devious' lair, where the villainous gerbil unveils his latest plot: to plunge the earth into the sun. Gloomy simply lets him go through with it, much to Devious' confusion. He fires his laser at the sun, creating a tractor beam which pulls the earth towards it. The town soon begins feeling the heat as the sun gets closer. Paws' glasses melt onto her face. Handy arrives at the gas station and is shortly engulfed in a massive explosion, along with Lifty and Shifty after the tires of the stolen car melt. Gloomy stands in front of the sun with no signs of pain, puzzling Devious even more. Nevertheless, Devious makes a getaway in his rocket, which only ends up being hit by a meteor that then smashes down on the lair. With the laser destroyed, the earth stops where it is. Virtually everything is burnt or melted by the intense heat. Gloomy, however, crawls out from under the meteor, unscathed once again. He stomps around in frustration until seeing Splendid taking a tan. He glares at the super squirrel wondering where he has been this whole time. Deaths # Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles and Nutty die when the train crashes. # Buck and Chuck are reduced to ash. # Paws dies when her glasses melt her face. # Handy, Lifty and Shifty are engulfed in an explosion. # Various other citizens most likely died from the sun's heat. # Devious is hit by a meteor. Trivia * The title references both Superman and Batman. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 82 Episodes